Undercover Love
by nickjayishawt
Summary: Alex is new to Division and though some think Michael taking an interest in her is because of how she reminds everyone of Nikita, this is not the case. Alex tries to force herself not to feel anything for Michael, it's too dangerous. Will she give in?
1. Evening Alex

Putting my own spin on things, not everything in this will be the same as the show and I'll add in some things of my own but I'll keep most things the same. Conversations, I'll try and keep them as much like the show as I can. If you don't want to read more I understand, just don't say I didn't warn you..

**Alex.**

I don't remember much from when I blacked out. All I remember is waking up in an unknown room. The bright lights hurt my eyes for only a moment before they recovered and I looked around panicked. My eyes settled down and the blur was now gone. I looked over and saw a man standing with his arms crossed looking at me.

"Evening Alex. It is Alex right? Never Alexandra." He said, his face hard. How did he know my name? I stared at him briefly, giving him the once over.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked my breathing getting heavier, as I started to panic.

"Well you're not in prison anymore. You're not even in Michigan although we're the only ones that know that." He picked up the chair and began moving across the room. " Your death was offically ruled a suicide by the prison coroner on November 1st. Your ashes are stored right here." He told me pointing to the piece of paper he placed on the bed.

"My name is Michael. I work for the government. We've decided to give you a second chance." I stared at him. Confused.

"Why? Why me?" I sneered squinting my eyes at him.

He took in a breath. "Because you're a young attractive white female with virtually no personal ties or paper trail. Now those do exist but they're hard to come by. What really grabbed our attention though is how you managed to kill a criminal we were about to take out."

Jumping from the bed I tried to make a run for it but he grabbed my arm dragging me back and onto the floor, twisting my wrist. "His name was Kyle by the way, he was part of a smuggling ring. Stand and your wrist breaks." He told me twisting it a little more.

"I didn't kill no one, it was Ronnie." I protested. I knew I didn't do it.

"Your boyfriend's body was found next to his apartment, dead from an overdose. No one showed up to his funeral either." He pushed my wrist a bit before letting it go and I fell forward before jumping onto the bed and pulling my knees into my chest.

"Your life is over Alex. I'm here to offer you a new one. But you have to be willing to earn it." He stared at me. I took a deep breath.

"What do I gotta do?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Learn. How not to sound like a teen meth whore for starters. Learn how to stand up straight." He said standing up from the bed.

"Learn how to walk right, learn how to talk right. Learn how to serve your country, instead of just yourself." He knocked on the door and a man opened it before he stepped outside and shut the door behind him. I stared where he had stood, shaking.

Getting dressed I heard the door click and turned to see Michael standing there, a small smirk on his lips. I just shrugged my jacket on and walked out the door in front of him

We walked down hallways finally opening a door and stepping out. He put his hand on my shoulder guiding me straight as I looked out the others.

We stopped at again. I took a step down the small stairs. People were fighting one another, boxing dummies. Staring around nervously.

...

I carried my tray through the small cafeteria sort place. Sitting down at an empty table I played with the food. I felt someone sit down in front of me but they stayed silent.

"What?" I asked before looking up to see a girl smirking at me.

"What are you looking at bitch." I hissed through gritted teeth. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"You're gonna die in here." She whispered in a harsh way. I threw the tray at her and we both stood. I picked up the fork and thrust it in her direction. A guy came over and grabbed her pulling her down. Telling her to calm down, that they watch us when we eat.

"You should put that down." He told me. I stared at him for a little while longer before I dropped it and sat down.

"Wanna tell us your name?" He asked after explaining how long he and Jaden had been here for. That's her name, Jaden.

"Alex. " I heard a man's voice call. I turned to see a man in a suit. "Amanda's ready to see you." He said. I nodded before standing up and making my way towards him.

I walked into the room, there was music playing. I called out for someone but nobody answered.

Seeing a red dress on a mannequin I made my way over, running my hands over the dress.

"Go ahead Alex try it on, you'll find it fits perfectly." I heard a woman's voice behind me.

"I don't wear stuff like this." She leant her head to the side.

"As a style choice or because you're not used to it?" She asked and I almost laughed at her.

"Because it's ugly." I told her. She didn't even flinch.

"And you're beautiful, Michael was right about that." She told me. Beautiful? I thought I was the meth whore.

"So what, you're the one who's supposed to teach me to walk and talk, chew with my mouth closed?" I asked.

"My name is Amanda and I'm the one who is going to show you to embrace your beauty." She held her hands together smiling at me. Something didn't seem right about her. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"And use it to your advantage, your journey begins right here, in this chair."

"I'm not smearing that crap on my face."

"It's not like this'll be the first time you reinvented yourself Alex, we're all very impressed with your accent." She spoke some Ukranian, talking about butterfly tattoo. How could they know?

"How?" I asked turning around.

"Well based on your age now and taking into account the five years or so you would have to take to lose your accent, it wasn't hard to answer the question, what kind of 14 year old Ukranian girl purchases a forged identity? Someone who was brought here against her will on a boat, with many other girls, just like her."

"Not like me. I escaped."

"Your captors yes, but not the junk they hooked you on. You're a survivor Alex, you made it through hell you'll make it through this. All I'm here for her is to show you, you don't have to be hard to survive. Sometime vunerability is our greatest weapon."

...

I was now at training. I just sat down beside Jaden, ready for her big mouth to start spewing crap.

"Aww look, all cleaned up. You know they say Amanda can pretty up a pig." She sneered. I chuckled.

"You should go see her then."

Thom made his way over and sat next to me. He seemed stressed. Probably about his first mission.

They started arguing about him not telling her information about his mission.

"I'm just jealous you get to smoke someone." My head snapped towards her. She sniggered. I turned to Thom.

"What are we here for. Really."

"At least half our missions are counter intel, deep cover infiltrations, stealing-" I cut him off.

"And the other half?"

"You're here to kill for the man honey." Jaden sneered next to me.

...

Typing away at the computer I decided it was time to contact her.

_**Alex: **__Nice job, Ms. Legendary._

_**Nikita:**__ Log off now._

_**Alex: **__Chill Sensai, Escape attempt sealed the deal. Just like you said. They suspect nothing._

_**Nikita: **__They will. Never forget what I taught you. LOG OFF._

I smirked at the computer screen before I heard shoes behind me. I exited the conversation and leaned back in my seat, turning my head to see Michael.

"I'm never gonna get this." I told him. He nodded.

"Someone else told me that once. She was wrong too. Remember you're just getting started."

He walked off down the hall and I smirked again.

"Damn right."...

**So...so far it's pretty much exactly like the first episode but I just need to get it started and use their storyline before I add my own spin to it.**

**I own nothing at all, just using it for my weird imagination..  
**


	2. First Op

Sitting in the computer lab, clicking buttons. Any button trying to figure this out.

"30 SECONDS." Birkhoff yelled from the top of the class.

Shit. I started typing away trying to figure out this stupid hacker stuff. Nikita has only ever taught me the basics, nothing like this. Suddenly two more hands joined mine clicking away and I looked to see Thom pushing himself back over to his seat.

"Time's up. Stop. Alex you never launched your exploit, why?" He asked. I looked at him shrugging. "I've never been great with this 'hacker stuff'" I told him. He shook his head.

"I created this program, I even made it look like a video game so all of your idiot minds could understand it." His shouted to the whole class. I stiffled a giggle.

"You think that's funny?"

"Must be the drugs sir, you know how it is with junkies." Jaden sneered from behind me. I turned. "I thought our files were secret." I hissed at her.

"Sir it's my fault, I saw she was having trouble and I gave her the wrong code." Thom told him. What is he doing, trying to get it trouble.

"Shouldn't have given it to her in the _first_ place." Jaden complained from her seat at the back of the class.

"This is pathetic, everyone OUT. GET OUT. Alex stay here. I want you to stay here until you get this. I'll be back in half an hour." He told me before leaving the room.

Looking around I set my eyes back on the computer and clicked a few buttons before bringing up the chat with Nikita.

_**Alex: **__Paging Jane Bond..._

_**Nikita: **__Are you alone?_

_**Alex:**__ Birkhoff thinks I'm an idiot. They all do._

_**Nikita:**__ Don't underestimate him - And don't screw up too much._

_**Alex:**__ Or they'll cancel me. I get it._

_**Nikita:**__ You get me a name yet?_

_**Alex:**__ No. How are you sure it's a protection mission?_

_**Nikita: **__You said they activated Peters, Heilbrun and Chang. Michael used to call them Huey, Dewy and Louie. Only used them for VIP security. I need to know who the VIP is. And their location._

_**Alex:**__ Not going to be easy. Still at bottom level access here._

_**Nikita: **__Copy that, lay low. I'll find another way._

_**Alex:**__ No, I can do it._

_**Nikita:**__ I repeat lay low. Do not blow your cover._

_**Alex:**__ You don't have to protect me anymore. I have everything under control._

...

Nikita taught me everything I know about weapons. How to asemble, aim etc. So when we were told to put these machine guns together, it was a piece of cake.

"Done." I said taking my blindfold off knowing I had put the weapon together properly.

"Alex, well done. You've handled machine guns before?" She weapons mentor asked. I shook my head.

"Not really." I smirked over towards Jaden.

"Must be the drugs."

"Alex." I turned to see Michael with his hands in his pockets. "Come with me." He told me. Uh Oh.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"You've been activated for an op." He told me. I stood up following him to Amanda's office.

"Hi there Alex, sit down. We need to get you ready." She told me. I sat down nervously.

Before I knew it was face was covered in all this cosmetics crap. I felt like a doll.

"Why won't anyone tell me what my mission is?" I asked as she walked over taking a dress from the rack.

"We're only told what we need to know. It's safer that way."

"So you don't even know?" I asked and she smiled.

"Being activated this early is a gift and it's rude the question a gift." She told me holding out the champagne coloured dress. I'm not one for dresses but this one was gorgeous.

...

Michael led me through the lavish hotel. My eyes were roaming all around, taking everything in. It might be awhile before I'm out in the world again. We stopped at a door and entered it. There was an oldish man sitting down watching TV. I strutted in smirking.

"So where's the party?" I asked and he stood up smirking.

"In here." He pointed towards another room behind him.

I turned to Michael and he just looked at me, sort of sympathetically. I walked inside the room as the man shut the door.

He offered me champagne and smiled. "That would be great. Is there some place I could freshen up?" I asked. He pointed towards the bathroom and I smiled but grabbed the phone before making my way inside.

I called Nikita, giving her the details on the operation and it's whereabouts.

"Alex, where are you?"

"I'm with him." I told her. I heard shuffling.

"Get out of there." She growled into the phone.

"I can't." I said before hanging up.

"Alex, champagne is ready." I heard him call through the door. "Be right there." I shouted back.

...

"That is one of the most amazing stories I've ever heard. I mean to come from _**nothing. **_Milking cows."

"One cow." He pointed at me.

"One cow!" I emphasised and he let out a loud man cackle.

I finished off the last drop of the champagne in my class before turning back to him.

"Oh lets not talk about me anymore." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Ha, more champagne?" I asked holding up my glass. I felt a twisting feeling in my gut. Like butterflies only not out of excitement.

"I think we've had enough don't you?" He asked leaning forward.

I stood up walking towards the windows and pulling the curtains open. I could see Nikita across the way on a rooftop. "Nice view." I told him.

"It is." He walked closer before grabbing onto me.

"Stop." I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Stop?" He swung the back of his hand to collide with my face, knocking me onto the ground. He grabbed my wrist pulling me off the ground but again I struggled.

"Please." I pleaded trying to crawl away. He only laughed looking at me before grabbing at me again.

"Let go of me." He was on top of me but suddenly his heavy weight disappeared. I looked up to see Michael punching him straight in the face. He flew to ground.

I heard gunshots and after that it all went by so quickly. They ran in, they were on the ground. Someone ran in and grabbed the man pulling him out with another kidnapper. My breathing hadn't slowed down and I sat there pushing myself not to burst into tears.

"Are you okay?" Michael shouted from across the room.

"Hell no."

...

"Try to remember." Percy pushed. I groaned internally.

"It all happened so fast." I told him.

"You're trained to think faster." He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"She had two bottles of champagne and he was slapping the hell out of her. She was not ready." Michael told him who was on his feet pacing in my room.

Percy stood up from where he had been sitting beside me. "I want answers, not excuses. Who attacked us. How did they find us and where is he."

"Probably dead by now." Michael mumbled.

"Well let's hope not, for your sake." Percy told him before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"If you remember anymore, please let me know." Michael said and then he was gone. I didn't even get the chance to thank him for his help today.

...

_**Alex: **__One of their masks fell off, blonde hair and green eyes._

_**Nikita: **__Good work._

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Jaden looking furious. I quickly stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kickin' your ass. Teacher's pet." She grabbed and slammed me into the wall.

In an attempt to get her off I think I only made her more pissed off. I'd never be able to exit the conversation with Nikita. Picking up one the stools I threw it so it completely smashed up the computer. Jaden came at me again and before I knew it agents were pulling us apart.

...

Punch. Groan. Punch. Groan.

Punching bags don't have the same affect as hitting a person.

"Alex." I turned to see Michael walking towards me.

"Hey. I'm glad you're here. We didn't get a chance to talk after the whole safe house thing and I don't know I just wanted to - "

"I think you should hear what I have to say first." He interupted me holding his hand up.

"Okay."

"Percy is disappointed in your behavior, your lack of discipline, your destruction of property and he's given you two weeks to show visible improvement or it's over." He sighed.

"What. Jaden started it she-"

"Jaden is in the same boat. I just wanted to give you a heads up." He nodded his head before turning away, only to turn back to look at me.

"I'm sorry what did you want to say?" He asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." He nodded his head before turning for the last time and leaving me alone.


End file.
